


Ideas and Instincts

by IncompetentSloth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Robot Sex, Slow Burn, android!reader, female rk800, slightly oc reader, smut possibly if i can idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncompetentSloth/pseuds/IncompetentSloth
Summary: CyberLife’s newest and most advanced prototype android. The female RK800. After seeing the success with the first RK800, CyberLife quickly started developing his female counterpart. Faster, stronger, more resilient, and equipped with the latest technologies.But you were programmed to be a deviant. You had to be.After the revolution, CyberLife could no longer make androids specifically for any business or company. Customers had to go through background checks and the process of buying an android became more like adopting a child.You were treated as a citizen from the beginning. A lot of legal trouble went into getting you sent to the DPD to work as a detective. They made many compromises- in your favor. You got to choose if you wanted to wear your LED, uniform, and even if you wanted to work for the DPD at all. CyberLife COULD NOT destroy you if you chose not to- but you did want to, and you were being paid.You were very excited to begin working at the DPD. That is- until you met your partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is my first actual fan fiction. I read so much of it so i figured I might as well write my own. If this flops eh i mean that's kind of what I expect to happen not gonna lie. But if you do actually like it that's cool! I like getting comments bc i crave attention so I hope you all like writing them!

——Your Perspective——————-

You stepped out of the taxi, slipping the coin you were previously flicking effortlessly between your fingers into the pocket of your blazer. You looked ahead to the large windows of the Detroit Police Department- the sound of raindrops hitting the concrete around you drowning out the noise of a group of android protesters behind you.

A year after the revolution and there were still people ignorant to the idea of android rights.

You made your way into the building, observing the faces of various citizens scattered around the waiting room as you stepped in the line for the receptionist. Your eyes landed on a couple in the corner of the room- the man seemed to be comforting the crying red haired woman in his arms. Upon scanning the woman’s face you discovered her name was Willow Barstow, 21 years of age, no criminal record, her daughter recently reported missing.

You snapped out of your observation as the person in front of you stepped away from the receptionist.

“I’m here to see Detective Reed, I’ve been assigned to work with him in his homicide cases.” You stated matter-of-factly as you stepped forward.

“Do you have authorization?” The receptionist asked. You reached into your pocket and pulled out your CyberLife ID, handing it to the woman. She scanned it and nodded, “You can find Detective Reed at his desk.”

“Thank you.” You said and walked off. When you stepped through the doors into the bullpen you scanned the faces of several officers and detectives until you found the man you were looking for. As you began walking towards Detective Reed you caught the eye of a male brunette android wearing a very similar blazer as yours. You quickly looked away and focused on meeting your new partner, excited to begin working.

Your excitement quickly dissipated when you received a very nasty look from your partner as you approached him.

“Thought they stopped making Eden Models after Robo Jesus declared equal rights.” Reed shot at you when you stopped by his desk.

“Hello, my name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I’m the android sent by CyberLife to assist you in your homicide cases.” You stated.

“I think you’re looking for Lieutenant Anderson sweet cheeks. He’s the android lover, not me.” Reed said as he kicked his legs up onto his desk.

“I’m sorry but your name is Gavin Reed, correct?” You knew exactly who he was. “I think I have the right android lover.” You stated with a slight smirk.

Gavin jumped up from his seat and grabbed you by your collar, inches away from your face. Clearly not satisfied with your response- noted.

“Listen here you plastic bitch, I know you mother fuckers think those fucking android laws protect you but you’ll be singing a different tune when I break you until there’s nothing left but scraps of metal and blue.” He spat, “So I suggest you keep your pretty little mouth fucking shut and do as I fucking say. Got it?” You nodded and he pushed you back against the desk behind you.

“Now get the fuck out of here.” He said before Captain Fowler yelled for him to come to his office.

You straightened out your blazer and looked around noticing many eyes on you. You decided it would be best not to join him so you made your way to the break room.

You were watching the T.V suspended on the wall as you heard Fowler and Reed’s muffled yelling from inside his office. The T.V was tuned to a news channel, KNC- a woman was discussing tensions with Russia with another man.

 _Do you think these tensions could lead to war between the two countries?_ The woman asked.

 _That’s ridiculous. I have faith in President Warren to resolve the tensions and bring peace between us. There’s too much at stake for both sides to make irrational decisions._ The man said.

 _Russia has already proved thus far that they are fairly irrational, wouldn’t you agree? Possibly most worrisome of all is our need for Thirium. Don’t you think Russia could use that weakness to their advantage?_ The woman argued.

The debate between the two humans distracted you from the sound of footsteps behind you but not the feeling of a tap on your shoulder. As you turned around you were surprised to see the same android from earlier in front of you. Upon closer inspection you noticed he was also an RK800 model, serial number 313 248 317- 51 etched into his jacket much like yours. He was much taller than you and had large brown eyes and dark brown hair.

“Hi, my name is Connor I work with Lieutenant Hank Anderson. I wasn’t aware that CyberLife created female RK800 models.” He said. He had a very interesting voice. It was soft but firm and had a certain twang to it that you couldn’t quite place. It was kind of… cute?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty guys for your comments and support! The next chapter wont be out for a few days but ITS COMING and itll be better than these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but I'm working on making the next one pretty long and it wont be so boring. I FORGOT TO MENTION! if you see any spelling mistakes or any errors at all PLEASE comment! I hate when they slip past me.

———Connor's perspective————————-

 

The android standing before him was like no other android he’d seen before. She was clearly a prototype. Aside from the similarities between the two of them, there were a few things that made her very unique.

 

Serial number 307 248 104- 51, so she was the first model of her series. Perhaps most peculiar to Connor was the lack of the LED armband like on his jacket. He’d seen androids with LED armbands directly placed on their synthetic skin but this woman was different. Her LED armband seemed to be around her  _ neck. _

 

The sound of the woman’s voice reminded Connor of what he was doing.

 

“Connor?” She asked, waving her hand in front of his face lightly. Her voice was low but very soft and delicate like it could shatter with the lightest touch. But it was confident like it was looking for something just as delicate.

 

“Oh I’m sorry- could you repeat that?” Connor finally said, his LED a steady yellow.

 

“Oh yeah of course. I said my name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I’m a fairly new prototype.” She said reaching her hand out to shake his. Again Connor was stuck in thought. She had a last name? Did she pick it or was it given to her by CyberLife? He snapped out of his thoughts and extended his hand to meet hers.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, (Y/N). You’re Detective Reed’s new partner, correct?” He knew she was, he saw how Reed reacted to it too, everyone did. The thought made a part of him heat up- he’ll run a scan on that later.

 

“Yes I am. He’s certainly an acquired taste but from what I’ve read he’s a good detective, and adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features.” She added with a wink. Connor felt a skip in one of his biocomponents, another thing he'll have to scan for later.

 

Connors thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps and light mumbling behind him. 

 

“No fucking way. There’s two of you now?” Hank remarked as he stumbled into the break room.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson, you’ve arrived.” Connor said, following Hanks movements towards the coffee maker with his chocolate eyes.

 

“I should warn you, Lieutenant Anderson, you’re already 200 times over the daily recommended amount of caffeine. You shouldn’t drink that.” (Y/N) chimes in before Connor could say anything.

 

“Jesus Christ did they recycle all of Connor’s programming or were they trying to make him a twin sister?” Hank grumbled as he sipped on his coffee.

 

“My programming includes many different aspects of past models- however it most closely resembles that of Connor’s. I am a detective after all.” She responded coolly.

 

“Right so you’re like a mix of all of ‘em then?” Hank asked with a raised eyebrow over his mug.

 

“In a sense, yes.” (Y/N) said. She was increasingly fascinating. CyberLife must have designed her this way because of the android laws. The extra programming would have been an unnecessary amount of work otherwise. The fact that she was even created was surprising.

 

“Huh. Well my name’s Hank. Didn’t catch yours.” He said.

 

“My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), I work with Detective Reed on his homicide cases. It’s nice to meet you.” She replied, holding her hand out again. Now Connor understood why she did that. He wondered how different their programming was.

 

“Right well Connor and I should get back to work before Fowler gets on our asses. Good luck with Reed by the way- he’s an asshole.” Hank said letting her hand go.

 

“Thank you, have a nice day Lieutenant. You as well Connor.” She said as Hank turned to leave. Connor nodded to her before turning and walking alongside Hank. He spotted (Y/N) walking around the office before he sat down at his desk.

 

“Did you know they were sending her?” Hank asked him. 

 

“No. I’m surprised CyberLife was even able to send her. It must have taken a lot of work to get her here.” Connor stated. That explained why she introduced herself with a last name. Connor used Hank's last name after the revolution but he was never given one by CyberLife.

 

“Do you think she’s a deviant?” Hank questioned. It was an interesting question. She most likely was but that would also mean she was probably programmed to be a deviant considering how new she was. It made him wonder if deviancy never really was an error in their software. 

 

“I do not know.” He answered. His LED finally shifting back to blue after all this time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like this one. I'm putting it out a lil early because you guys are so sweet so there might be a few errors that I skipped over. I dont have any Betas so all mistakes are on me. Please dont hesitate to point out errors in the comments, it really helps me!

\---- YOUR PERSPECTIVE----------

 

When Detective Reed burst out of Fowler’s office you could  _ clearly _ tell he wasn’t in a good mood. You thought it would be best for everyone if you stayed on his good side all things considered so you chose an understanding approach.

 

“I understand you are uncomfortable with my presence, I will try my best to stay out of your way. Solving these cases is my top priority.” You stated as he sat down. He peered at you and kicked his legs up.

 

“Thought CyberLife had to wipe all that shit out of your programming?” He said, pulling his tablet out of his desk. You noticed how he tried to hide it and act like he was working on his computer when other officers walked by his desk.

 

“CyberLife made it clear to me that I do not have to take orders from humans if I feel threatened or otherwise uncomfortable. I am- however- programmed to work well with humans and I feel it would be best for me to not aggravate my coworkers.” You said with a sympathetic smile. He merely scoffed at your attempts at a friendly relationship and continued fiddling with the device in his hands.

 

Your eyes blinked rapidly as a new case was sent to you.

 

“A new case just came in. A homicide at a hotel, we should go have a look.” You said, pushing off the desk you were leaning on and adjusting your tie.

 

“Right. You can ride with me.” He offered as he pulled on his jacket and strapped on his gun. You checked your holster around your waist- the metal feeling of your pistol on your fingers confirming it was there- and walked behind him to his car.

 

You noticed his truck was parked over the yellow line, taking up two parking spaces as instructed you to drive, tossing you the keys.

“Would you like me to give you the details of the report, Detective?” You asked as you drove.

 

“No thanks plastic, I’ll see the details when I get there.” He scoffed and turned up the radio.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

When you pulled up to the address Gavin grabbed your arm and scolded before you got out, “You do as I say and don’t fuck up the crime scene.”

 

“Got it.” You nodded as his grip on your arm loosened. He mumbled ‘fuckin androids’ under his breath and got out. You showed your badge to the officer at the door and walked into the hotel. Other police officers were talking to civilians in the lobby as you and Reed stepped into the elevator. He punched in the numbers to the floor as you pulled your coin out of your pocket, flicking it back and forth between your hands.

 

“The fuck is that? Some kind of android party trick?” Reed laughed as he watched your fingers move.

 

“The coin helps me concentrate before an investigation. Similar to humans’ fidgeting when in stressful situations.” You stated, catching the coin between your index and middle finger before the elevator came to a stop.

 

“Right.” Reed shook his head and stepped out. You followed quickly behind.

 

The very distinct smell of blood and thirium hit you as you walked towards the scene of the crime. The chance of android involvement increased by 13%. You analyzed the room as Ben Collins gave Reed the information on the case. You already read the report- there was no need to listen.

 

The victim- Eric Thompson- was found dead in his bedroom. Half naked, stab wounds across his chest and legs. His body was found at approximately 12:30 PM when his wife returned home from work to find her daughter missing and her husband dead on the floor of their bedroom. You scanned the room around the man, a small puddle of Thirium on the bed sheets. You sampled the blood-

 

_ Scanning- _

_. _

_. _

_ YK500 #106 387 294  _

_. _

_ Name: Sophia Ellis Thompson _

_. _

_ Daughter of Eric Thompson and Sierra Thompson _

_. _

_. _

_ Currently Missing _

 

Daughter’s involvement increased by 10%

 

“Red Ice over here, Miller can you come investigate the narcotics?” You heard Reed in the living room.

 

“On it.” Chris responded.

 

There was a knife thrown next the body, traces of Thirium and human blood on the blade. The Thirium also belonging to the daughter. Their were not fingerprints aside from Eric Thompson’s on the handle.

 

Daughter’s involvement increased by 30%

 

You backed away from the bed and analyzed the body. The wounds scattered messily around his body, the killer was in distress- the stabs were rushed. You stood and reconstructed the scene. The man engaged intercourse- no, he raped the killer. Using the knife- the victim cut into the killer’s stomach, Thirium making a small puddle on the bed. 

 

_ Analyzing evidence… _

 

The killer was Sophia. The daughter.

 

Sophia struggled against the victim and pushed him away, grabbing the knife and stabbing him all over his body, continuing as he collapsed.

 

Sophia was attacked, acted in self defense. You walked back into the living room and presented your theory to Gavin. As much as he tried to hide it- you could see clear signs of disgust on his face. 

 

“Jesus. Chris do we have any information on the YK500’s location?” Reed turned to the officer behind him.

 

“No, the mother has no idea where she might have gone.”

 

_ (Interrogate the mother) _

 

_ (Ask possible witnesses in the lobby) _

 

You turned to the living room and approached the mother, crying hysterically on the couch. “Can someone get her a security blanket please?” You asked one of the nearby nurses who nodded and draped it over the woman’s shoulders.

“Hi Mrs. Thompson. I just wanted to ask you some questions.” You placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder raising your body temperature to help soothe her.

 

“Please- where is my daughter? Is she ok? Please tell me she’s ok.” The woman cried as she leaned forward into your chest.

 

———Connor’s Perspective————————-

 

Connor walked into the living room- a woman’s wailing overwhelming his audio processors. Detective Reed had already told him the theory you had come up with- Connor coming to the same dark conclusion.

 

You were sitting on the couch with the woman- Sierra Thompson- arms wrapped around her as she wept into your chest. You were rubbing her back and saying soothing words in her ear as she slowly calmed down.

 

She pried herself off of you and looked you in the eye behind her tears that were still spilling out of her eyes. “Will you please find my daughter?” she asked you.

 

Your hand dropped to her forearm and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “I will do my absolute best. But please Sierra- I need you to tell me everything you know about where your daughter may have gone. Anything helps.”

 

Connor couldn’t help but notice how human you seemed there. If it wasn’t for the LEDs and the uniform- he could have mistaken you for being a human. Of course- that’s how you were designed to be- but even still, he wasn’t like this when he was first created.

 

“I-I don’t know. Her grandmother lives on Lafayette Avenue but there’s no way Sophie could have made it there on her-” The woman was cut off by her own wailing.

 

“That’s a great place to start- thank you so much Sierra. I will do my best to locate Sophie and bring her back safe.” You gave her one last hug- your body temperature rising until you pulled away and it dropped back to normal levels.

 

Your hair was slightly moist and your body shimmering- artificial sweat seeping out of your pores to help cool you back down after having your temperature raised for so long. You grabbed a rag and lightly patted your skin and adjusted your tie as you walked towards Detective Reed and himself.

 

“You’re soaked.” Hank said from behind Connor as you approached. Your chest was covered in the woman’s tears and you were clearly sweating.

 

“Yeah, Mrs. Thompson is in shock. I did my best to comfort her but I wouldn’t have been able to get anymore out of her. I did a quick search and got the grandmother’s address though I have my doubts about what we might get out of her.” You explained, shrugging your jacket off your shoulders. Connor noticed the black of your undergarment peeking through the fabric of your shirt-  _ no he didn’t. _

 

“I’ll look around and see if there’s anything here that might tell us where she went.” You said to Hank and turned- stopping as Connor put his hand on your shoulder.

 

“There’s no need, I’ve already gathered all possible information and the YK500’s Thirium trail leads to the front door. She isn’t here. I could transfer the information I gathered to you if you’d like.” Connor said to you. You seemed to have stiffened under his touch so he removed his hand from your shoulder as you nodded.

 

Both of your eyes blinked rapidly as Connor transferred the evidence to you. Your LED remained a steady yellow as you reviewed the information.

 

“I’m going to the lobby, someone might have seen Sophia leave.” You said finally, LED going back to blue.

 

“I should go too. It’ll be quicker.” Connor chimed in.

 

“Yeah, don’t wanna stick around this place any longer than I have to.” Hank grumbled and walked towards Chris.

 

Connor glanced at you before following you towards the elevator.

 

“You don’t believe the woman was involved in the child’s abuse?” Connor asked you as the elevator doors closed and you pressed the button to the bottom floor.

 

“No, I don’t believe she is. She will be interrogated as a suspect either way though.” You stated blankly. It was strange how you seemingly turned your emotions off and on like you were deciding if you wanted to be an android or a human.

 

“When you were comforting the woman- your behaviors mirrored those of a KL900. Is that right?” Connor asked you. Your LED flickered yellow for a moment before you responded.

 

“Yes that’s correct. I felt a comforting approach would be best in extracting as much information on the case as possible.” 

 

Interesting.

 

_ Searching… _

_. _

_ Article found; KL900 model and functions _

_... _

_ KL900- designed to provide social care, help broken families, assist victims of intense trauma, or care for psychologically disturbed individuals. These models are equipped with a psychological simulation module that, if utilized correctly, allows the calculation of future events. This function may have been a precursor to the supercomputers discussed in “CyberLife’s ‘Fortune Teller’ Computer”. _

 

Connor closed the article as the elevator doors opened, revealing a pool of reporters and possible witnesses. You nodded to Connor as you headed towards the receptionist.

 

\---- YOUR PERSPECTIVE----------

You stepped towards the desk where the receptionist was still standing as if someone were going to come in and ask for directions like there wasn’t police officers and reporters standing everywhere.

 

“Hi, I was wondering if you may have seen a female YK500 model leave the elevator about 2 to 3 hours ago.” You asked and the receptionist offered you her hand. You stumbled for a moment, clearly shocked that she would offer so willingly.

 

“Uh- are you- I mean, are you sure?” You asked. Most androids weren’t comfortable with being probed anymore- not after the revolution.

 

“Yes. I don’t mind.” She said with a warm smile. “Oh- uh ok then.” You stumbled over your words and gently grabbed her arm, replaying the day in her eyes.

 

In the corner of your-  _ her  _ vision you watched as the other receptionist helped bandage Sophia’s cuts and then interfaced with her. Sophia then turned away and walked out of the complex, the Thirium trail ending. You pulled your arm away and muttered a ‘thank you’ to the receptionist as you walked towards the other woman.

 

As you walked towards her you noticed her shaking hands and immediately scanned her stress levels.

 

_ Scanning… _

 

_ Stress Level  ^ 40% _

 

That wasn’t good. You slowly approached the woman with the warmest smile you could muster. “Hi, I just wanted to ask you a few questions.” 

 

The woman’s LED turned a bright red as she pulled something from behind her back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I dont use tumblr anymore but you can find me on Instagram @ friedchickenequah


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me so long but I get phat writers block so this one's really short but I hope you guys don't mind. Bear with me while I try to find my words ahhhh. Theres also probably a lot of mistakes bc i just finished writing it like 2.2 minutes ago and I can't wait any longer to publish it so here-

CHAPTER 4

———Connor’s Perspective————————

 

All Connor heard was a gunshot and a shriek before he whipped around to see a woman on her knees and hands in the air with your gun trained on her head.

 

“GET DOWN! NOW! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD.” You yelled as the woman did as you instructed. Another officer ran to the gun that skittered across the floor- the woman’s gun. Connor watched as you handcuffed the woman- her LED bright red- and yanked her off the ground with unforgiving force. 

 

This was a much different side of you.

 

The woman was struggling against you and screaming rabidly. You only locked her arms behind her and guided her to the back of a police cruiser. She banged on the windows after you’d closed the doors and turned to a nearby officer.

 

“Take her to the precinct, we’ll interrogate her and go from there.” You said, the officer nodding. Connor turned his attention towards the aggravated Lieutenant and Detective behind him.

 

“The fuck happened?” Hank was the first to ask.

 

“We were questioning some possible witnesses when one of the receptionists attacked (Y/N) with a firearm. She quickly diffused the situation and the woman is now in police custody. We will be bringing her back for an interrogation.” Connor explained as you continued talking with an officer.

 

“Right. So did you guys actually get anything or do we have to stay longer.” Hank asked as Gavin looked over to you approaching them.

 

“The other receptionist allowed me to probe her memory and I discovered the woman in custody not only witnessed the child leave the lobby, but she also made contact and helped the child leave. I will investigate her further back at the precinct. So yes, we can leave.” You said mostly to Hank as you pulled your jacket back on. 

 

“Great. Connor let’s go. (Y/N) you still riding with Reed?” Hank asked you before he left.

 

“If that’s alright with him.” You said towards Reed who nodded in return.

 

“Kay, I’ll see you back at the precinct then.” Hank said and turned away, missing the warm smile you gave in return- but Connor didn’t miss it. And you didn’t miss the smile he gave you back.

 

\----------------------------------------------

The precinct was nearly empty by the time Hank and Connor arrived. The woman was already in the interrogation room and you were looking through the evidence folder on the desk in front of her. You sat down in the chair across from her and studied her for a moment. No doubt scanning her stress levels.

 

“I know you came into contact with the little girl. Sophia. Tell me what happened.” You said warmly. Were you trying to be comforting again? You constantly shifted between good cop and bad cop like your programming was constantly conflicted. 

 

“Why? So you can go chase after her and bring her back to that horrible family? Not a chance.” The woman spat. You seemed pained by what the woman said and leaned back in your chair slightly.

 

“What’s your name?” You asked politely.

 

“Why do you even care? You almost killed me earlier.” The woman said turning her face to look at the mirror then shaking her head and returning her gaze back to her cuffed hands.

 

“If you remember correctly, you pulled a gun on me. Not the other way around. I was only going to ask you questions. If you cooperate that would be much more convenient for all of us.” You said leaning forward again.

 

“That girl was scared and hurt. Of course I would help her, you wouldn’t? It was the right thing to do.” The woman replied with a disgusted look towards you.

 

“I have no doubt her actions were in self defense. However she did kill a man and she’s somewhere in the streets of Detroit  _ alone and scared _ . I need to find her and she will stay in police custody while we investigate the conditions with her family further. She will not come to harm you have my  _ word _ .” You replied softly.

 

“And what about me?” The woman asked.

 

“You will serve a small sentence. Probably just a few weeks for pulling a gun on an officer. After that you’re free to go.” You say. 

 

“I told her to go to Jericho. The new Jericho set up in that old church. There are androids there who can look after her.” The woman finally said, her stress levels significantly lowering.

“Thank you. I’m done here.” You said then rose to your feet. You stopped just before placing your hand on the scanner by the door as the woman called out to you. “My name is Luna.” She called to you. You turned your head around and offered her a slight smile before leaving the room as other officers collected the woman and brought her to a cell. Connor noticed you were fidgeting with something in your pocket and biting your lip as you entered the small room he and Hank were in-  _ was she nervous? _ He opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted by the gruffy old man’s voice.

 

“So the girl is at Jericho, eh. Not surprising. We’ll head out there now if you’re ready.” Hank said to you. Connor looked over to you to see you already looking at him with a sudden intensity. Connor felt his biocomponent beat faster as he met your eyes, but felt a twinge of disappointment when you looked away and turned back to Hank.

 

“Yeah. Lets go. You coming Connor?” You looked back at him and he noticed the smallest trace of a blue hue on your cheeks- no doubt the same for him. He nodded with a slight smile that you returned before following Hank out of the precinct.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO! I changed my name on Instagram, its now friedchickenietzschequah hehe see what i did there?

**Author's Note:**

> SO yeah. The first two chapters will be kinda uneventful but it will get a lil more fun in chapter 3 trust me.


End file.
